


recognized

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Category: SHINee
Genre: Awkward Flirting, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: "taemin recognized him immediately, the sharp jut of an adam’s apple beneath a chiseled jaw could only belong to one man."





	

taemin recognized him immediately, the sharp jut of an adam’s apple beneath a chiseled jaw could only belong to one man.  taemin used to dream about that bit of bone, still does if he’s being honest, about what it would be like to lick it, to taste it, to suck on it, wondered sometimes if it could cut glass.  

lowering his gaze he saw that the man wore a wide cut v-neck shirt, tighter than he used to, laying bare collarbones taemin had spent hours staring at; his desire to bite them unnerving & overwhelming.   thick, powerful thighs were encased in black denim far too tight to be morally acceptable.  

taemin licked his lips as he thought about those thighs, remembering how they felt beneath his hand, chaste touches in the public eye while he had fantasized about the way they’d feel wrapped around his body as jinki writhed below him, glistening in sweat & moaning his name.  or how they’d feel in his hand, bare & flexing as jinki took him from behind, that muscled abdomen kept hidden all those years pressed against his back as they melded together, hot & sticky.  

taemin crossed his legs, gaze never wavering.

jinki hadn’t come alone, of course not, but minho hadn’t stayed by his side long. jonghyun had shown up dressed as the hulk &, if the way the taller man moved behind him was any indication, minho’s focus of the night was to discover just how much of jonghyun’s skin had been painted bright green. taemin drowned a shot for courage before turning away from the bar & heading to the other side of the room, near the entryway where jinki stood alone, observing the crowd.  

moving gracefully, working his body as best he knew how, thoughts of ‘what could have beens’ potentially becoming 'what is now’ slipping through his mind.  he wanted to know what it was like to taste jinki’s kisses, to have him in his mouth, to feel all that soft flesh he had joked about on television.  not to just “touch” jinki; he wanted to feel him, he wanted to feel him everywhere.  

these are the thoughts that take him across the room, the ones that make him flush (a flush he hopes will be explained away by the cramped surroundings & flowing liquor) to the man costumed as a rock star; tight jeans & leather jacket, eyeliner & black nails.  taemin remembers the last time jinki dressed this way, years ago when he was too young to do what he’s about to do now.

he’s startled when jinki doesn’t recognize him.

& when he introduces himself as “onew”.

an old nickname, one that taemin never felt quite fit him.  jinki was many things; “soft” just never seemed to be one of them.

so he introduces himself as “francesco”, hoping the elder would catch the joke but there was still no sign of recognition on jinki’s face. which was exhilarating in its own way; anonymity has its perks.

he does his best to appear vibrant & intoxicating, as allure he has worked hard to achieve & is able to perform flawlessly with strangers. with jinki though, he found himself resting his chin on the palm of his hand & giggling.  

_giggling._

they talk about everything, their banter peppered with flirting that had taemin’s cheeks pink & his heart pattering.  this wasn’t how it was supposed to be.  he wasn’t a teenager anymore; he was a man & it had been years since he had seen jinki & damned if he was going to break down into a fluttering kid again, too dazzled by jinki’s brilliant smile to be seductive.

jinki starts to stand & taemin feels despair seep into his heart. this had been his second chance & he had blown it, still too enamored to seduce the man whose thighs he still dreamt about & whose body had been his first fantasy.

at the very last moment jinki leans down & whispers in his ear.

“it was good to see you again, taemin.  come to my room.  we can catch up.”  the glint in his eye & the smirk on his lip has taemin sighing & blushing, rushing to get out of his chair.

~

it’s three in the morning before taemin catches his breath, his thighs sore from exertion, & his skin sticky & bruised.  jinki is slipping out of him & moving to add to their growing collection of sexual memorabilia.  

he snickers at that thought; _sexual memorabilia_.  

he wants to tell jinki the joke but he’s too tired & his throat is raw, overused.  instead he just grins goofily when jinki’s naked body slips back into the bed with him, his muscled arm pulling taemin to his side, a lazy kiss as they doze off.


End file.
